One Wolf to Another
by L van Am
Summary: In a time of little hope and great desperation for Link, he receives aid and encouragement from the dimension-hopping Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler. Implied MidLink, set before Turn Left for Doctor Who. Oneshot.


**A/N**: First fanfic involving either The Legend of Zelda or Doctor Who, so I'm worried about how this came out... Please leave a review and let me know! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

* * *

Link was exhausted. He wasn't sure how long he had been running for, but he was sure that he was still a long way from his destination.

He ran as fast as he could, trying not to further injure Midna, who lay unconscious across his back, but no matter how hard he tried not to jolt his implike friend, his urgency eventually won out over his concern and he had to run at full pelt.

The Bublins that had begun pursuing him across Hyrule Field weren't helping in the quest. They were chasing him astride their disgusting mounts, shooting arrows at him. He was beginning to have difficulty dodging the arrows - he had taken a few hits to his legs; superficial, mostly, but rather painful - and he couldn't go out of his way to attack them, as his task was too urgent. So he ran, ignoring the pain... until one of them landed an arrow in his flank. He howled in pain, rolling midstride, throwing Midna off him to roll limply across the dry turf a few feet away.

The Bublins approached Link, jeering at him. Through the haze of his pain, Link realized that one of them was raising a club to bash his head in. He closed his eyes, waiting for the club._ I'm so sorry, Midna... I failed_.

Before the club came down, though, a sudden noise shattered the silence of Hyrule Field. The noise sounded like a shot from that ridiculous cannon near Lake Hylia, and was accompanied by a similarly bright blast of light. The Bublins and Link watched, stunned, as a human shape emerged from the light. The human apparently noticed the Bublins and Link, since it ran over.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

The Bublins seemed startled that the shape - apparently human, and definitely female - who had emerged from the light could speak, and seemed... scared, almost. Link supposed that the light and noise of her arrival had startled them, but he didn't realize that fear was something Bublins could feel. He was kind of enjoying watching them.

As the girl came closer, the Bublins looked at each other, then at Link, as though weighing the risks of staying and risking an attack from an apparent sorcerer against the benefits of killing their prey. Apparently, the risk wasn't worth the reward, and Link watched with mixed feelings as the Bublins ran away and left him at the sorcerer's mercy.

The human reached Link's side after a moment and knelt beside him. "Are you - oh," she started, but cut herself off when she saw the arrow in Link's flank. "I guess you're not alright, then. What can I do..."

She cast a glance around. Link felt rather nervous around her, still, but the wolf in him felt calm, felt a certain kinship with this mysterious woman.

Just a few feet away, the woman spotted several Heart Flowers. "'s weird," she murmured. "Could those help, though?" she asked Link.

Turning his head to see as she indicated the flowers, he nodded his head. Wasting no time, the woman ran over and picked the hearts. She returned to Link's side with five of the plants in her arms.

"Here... How do I do this?" she asked, mostly speaking to herself. "Guess that should come out first... This is going to hurt," she warned Link as she took hold of the arrow in his side.

He nodded and braced himself. She began to slowly pull out the arrow, trying not to hurt him more than necessary. To the relief of both of them, the arrow slid out of Link's flank with little fuss. The woman tossed the rather inexpertly made arrow away and contemplated the flowers.

"So how do these work, then?" she asked. With the arrow out of his side, Link was able to answer that question for her. He pulled himself to the pile and ate the flowers, one after another, relishing in the sudden absence of pain as the plants healed his wounds.

Now fully healed, Link leapt to his feet and ran to Midna. She lay splayed out across the ground where she had fallen in the earlier scuffle, still barely breathing.

The woman followed him, watching as Link struggled to pull Midna onto his back. "Is she alright?"

Link whined and shook his head. In trying to get her on his back, Link was pushing Midna out of his way.

"Here," the woman said, reaching out and carefully lifting Midna's body. Gingerly, she placed Midna on Link's back so that she wouldn't fall off.

Taking in the expression of worry that was clear even on the wolf's stoic face, the woman smiled sadly. "You're not just a wolf, are you? You love her, yeah?"

Link nodded. The woman's smile grew wider, but somehow sadder. "I can see it. We'd do anything for people we love." She looked up at the stars in the dark sky, memory clouding her eyes. "I'm doing the same now, almost. 'Cept the man I love is the one who needs to fix all this, save the universe, not me."

Link followed her gaze to the sparsely populated sky, wondering what she was looking at.

"Stars are goin' out here, too," the woman said. "I hope I can get to him in time..."

Link butted his head into her hand gently. He had only just met the woman, but he already didn't like seeing her sad. The wolf in him cried out against it.

She smiled at him, dragging her gaze away from the sky. "Right," she said, a little less despondently. "No point bein' sad yet. Thanks. I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler."

He nodded and butted her hand again one last time, then took off across the field towards Hyrule Castle. Behind him, he heard Rose call out.

"Good luck," she called. "You can save her, I know it."

He continued to run silently, mostly ignoring his surroundings, until he heard the far-off cannon blast that signaled the woman's disappearance.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so Heart Flowers were found in Skyward Sword, not in Twilight Princess, but how was Rose supposed to cut down grass? Creative licence, okay? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
